We Belong Together
by MissQueenBee
Summary: a little oneshot fluff from Kartik's pov


**A little oneshot fluff, from Kartik's pov**

**italics are the song lyrics**

**link**

/watch?vtDhU-hsZC4

**enjoy!**

I feel her. Her heart beat in perfect time with mine. I see a flash of red. Then Gemma comes towards me. She puts her soft, white hands on my face and kisses me sweetly on the mouth. But, when I bring her closer to me, she resists. It's just like her to tease me with merely a taste. I want more than she's willing to give. Again she comes towards me, and says nothing, which is very unlike her. This time she permits herself to come a little closer to me. She lets me kiss her full on the mouth and for longer, but again when I try for more, she resists, and this time Gemma winks at me before running away. Her long legs allow her to take great strides as she leaps gracefully through the dark forest and back to Spence.

I wake in a sudden frenzy and realize that it's just a dream. I hear footsteps coming towards my tent. I jump up and pull out the knife that I always keep near.

"Kartik?" She whispers. "Are you awake?"

"What do you want?" I respond coldly as I step out of the tent. I immediately regret my tone. She looks so beautiful, freezing, but beautiful. She shivers and I see her teeth chattering. Why she walked down here to see me in this frigid weather is beyond me, but whatever the reason it must be important.

"Wait here." I tell her. Then, I step inside my tent, grab my blanket, and wrap it around her. "There you go. Is that better?"

"Yes, thank you. " She looks at me shyly. We stand in an awkward silence, and then at the same time we try to strike up a conversation. She blushes and I stare at my bare feet.

"So, Gemma, what do you want?" I finally ask.

"Oh, I'm sorry, right, umm… well, I'm not really sure how to tell you this." I am quick to assume the worst.

"Are you alright? Did something happen in the realms?"

"Yes, I'm fine. And the realms are fine too. It has nothing to do with that." She reports.

"Well, then what's the problem?" I ask.

"I had a dream," Gemma starts, "It was about you, well us, I guess would be a better way to phrase it."

"You did?" I say immediately. I feel sick, I need to know what she dreamt about, but I must remain aloof. "I mean, ummm… you did?" I say again, trying to regain my composure, but my clever Gemma isn't fooled. She can tell how eager I am, and she smiles at me.

"Yes, I did."

"Was it a good dream?" I ask.

"Yes, it was" She smiles again, knowing that she has the upper hand.

"I see." I respond.

"Well, that was it, I guess. I'm sorry to have disturbed you." She says apologetically.

"Don't worry about it, I was already awake." I tell her.

"Bad dream?" She asks.

"Not exactly."

"Oh? Well, you'll have to tell me about it sometime. But, I should get back to Spence; it's going to be nearly impossible for me to get up tomorrow morning." She smiles mischievously. Gemma starts to walk away.

"Oh, I almost forgot." She turns around and hands me my blanket.

"Why don't you take it with you? It's freezing out there. " She looks hesitant. "We wouldn't want you catching a cold. Proper young ladies don't get colds." I say with what I hope sounds like a great impersonation of her headmistress, Mrs. Nightwing. Gemma giggles.

"You are quite right, Mr. Kartik, quite right." She responds, making her own impersonation of the headmistress. Again she starts to walk away, but again she returns.

"I forgot one more thing." She says, and then leans in to me and kisses me. This kiss is better than any dream kiss could ever be. When she pulls away she blushes.

"Goodnight." Gemma says in a voice that is barely audible as for the third and last time she walks away.

"Goodnight." I reply. I stumble back into my tent, without a blanket the night's going to be brutal, but it's worth it knowing that she won't be cold.

I lie down and contemplate what just happened. On one hand I'm so tired of this game of cat and mouse. I love her. And I know that she loves me too. _All this indecision, all this independent strength; still we've got our hearts on safe; still we've got our hearts on safe. _On the other hand I'm just happy with what's happened tonight. The more I think about it, the warmer I feel. My lips tingle, I can still feel her on mine, and so even though it wasn't much, for tonight it was enough. For tonight, it was more than enough, in fact, it was perfect.


End file.
